


Let me entertain you

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Implied OiHina, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spoilers HQ 375, Sugar Baby Hinata, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kenma, Webcams, implied kuroken
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Hinata solo tenía que entretener a Kenma de la mejor manera que supiera...[SPOILERS 375]O el Sugar Daddy Kenma/Sugar Baby Hinata que todos hemos pensado al leer el capítulo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Let me entertain you

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí traigo esta locura, producto de la emoción de los spoilers del cap 375 (¡Ay mi Kenma!), resulta que me cuadró todo tan bien con la idea que yo tengo de Kenma que no pude evitar pensar en SugarDaddy Kenma SugarBaby Hinata, porque vamos, es canon, yo solo estoy haciendo con esto realidad las fantasías del fandom porque estoy segura de que TODO el mundo pensó esto XDD.
> 
> Sé que esto es como la borracheras, cuando se pase el hype me arrepentiré de haber escrito esto, pero aún así me gusta como me quedó.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano un céntimo con esto.

LET ME ENTERTAIN YOU

-Si te vuelves aburrido, lo dejaré.

No podía decir que no supiera a lo que se estaba comprometiendo, pero era muy tentador. Además, era Kenma, ¿qué podía perder? Había confianza, ¿no? Quedaría incluso mal si se negaba. Solo tenía que esforzarse en mantener altas las expectativas, no debía ser tan difícil… aunque el tono de voz y la expresión del otro pareciera estarle metiendo figuradamente billetes de dólar en la bragueta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Curiosamente no había sido tan difícil encontrar momentos en los que coincidir a pesar de la diferencia horaria y los peculiares horarios de Kenma, en los que pasaba la mayor parte de la noche despierto y luego durmiendo hasta casi medio día. Aunque para Kenma daba un poco igual, la sala en la que tenía una pantalla que ocupaba una pared entera siempre estaba a oscuras y, salvo los días que iba la asistenta, siempre estaba solo.

Podía poner el audio a todo volumen que no molestaría a nadie, aunque de todas formas la sala estaba insonorizada.

Aquello era lo mejor de todo; oír los gemidos de Hinata a través del Home cinema con sonido envolvente y verlo correrse para él en full HD ocupando un superficie de 6 metros cuadrados. Era una lástima que el 3D estuviera poco conseguido porque le pagaría lo que fuese por hacerle correrse en la cámara para tener la ilusión óptica de que le caía a él en la cara, esperando con la boca abierta y sacando la lengua lo más que podía, mientras apretaba los ojos para que no le cayera dentro.

Pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión. Ni el 3D funcionaba de manera tan realista ni Hinata estaba próximo a abandonar Brasil como para intentarlo en persona.

Tarde o temprano lo harían. En eso habían quedado. Sabía que Hinata pretendía regresar y que sólo había salido de Japón para conseguir experiencia. Daba igual si era solo en voleibol o también en… otras artes. Kenma no se iba a quedar atrás. Debía hacer uso de la ventaja que poseía sobre el pelirrojo ya que era como enviar a un empleado a un curso de formación en el que los conocimientos adquiridos revierten en una mejora de la empresa.

Así al menos lo veía su mente analítica que le había granjeado un futuro brillante y prometedor siendo tan joven.

Algún día Shouyou volvería y su periodo de mecenas llegaría a su fin si no jugaba bien sus cartas para echarle de nuevo el guante, porque una vez atrapado no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Ya se dio cuenta Kuroo, a quién no le hizo falta más que un vistazo de reojo para notarlo. Se le cambiaba la cara, decía. Se le veía ilusionado como con un juego nuevo.

No. Qué va. Imposible.

Y resultó que sí. Nadie le encendía como Shouyou, en todos los sentidos. Emocional y físicamente. Incluso sus deseos más oscuros.

Cuando le comentó a Kuroo que pensaba ayudar a Hinata económicamente en su travesía, éste se limitó a sonreír con aires de saber que pasaría en algún momento.

-¿Le enseñaste tu sala de juegos?

-No lo hagas parecer "50 sombras de Grey".

-¡Ah!, ¿no lo es? ¿No eras tú quién quería arrancarle las alas? Suena muy BDSM.

El moreno lo decía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, en ropa interior y con una taza de café en la mano mientras Kenma remoloneaba en la enorme cama. No había celos en sus palabras pues sabía que desde que se conocieron, Hinata se había colado en el corazón de Kenma haciéndole desear cosas que nunca había hecho antes. Además, no tenía derecho a quejarse. Él había estado en la misma situación que el del Karasuno y no hubiera podido terminar la investigación para su Máster si Kenma no hubiera donado el dinero suficiente para que no se cancelara el proyecto.

Así que… tampoco le importaba mucho que jugaran al Dirty Talk por Skype, no era como si follaran de verdad. Sólo eran fantasías. Juegos de niños.

O eso era lo que pensaba Kuroo.

Porque el deseo de tenerlo para él solo era casi enfermizo y Kenma no dudó en aprovechar la menor oportunidad para encadenarlo a él. La manera en que lo había hecho era sutil pero a la vez tan satisfactoria… tenía el control absoluto y eso le encantaba. Lo tenía a su merced, presa de sus deseos más bajos.

Hinata podía decirle que no debía hacer ruido porque Pedro estaba en casa y él retarle a que gritara su nombre mientras acababa, metiéndose un consolador en primer plano, teniendo que mover el portátil para acercar la webcam hasta tenerlo contento con cómo se veía.

A Kenma le ponía tan a cien, tan duro, que era capaz de correrse sin tocarse, solo de saber que era capaz de conseguir eso con poco más de una orden, los gemidos de Shouyou en dolby surround amortiguados por una delgada pared en un apartamento de Brasil con su compañero de piso al lado. Era la hostia.

-¿Cómo me vas a entretener hoy? -preguntaba, sabiendo que sentado en ese sillón solo le faltaba acariciar un gato en su regazo para parecer el villano de una película.

Pero qué poco le importaba, cuando ya tenía la cremallera del pantalón abierta porque no le cabía la polla por cómo se la ponía Hinata.

-Hoy vino de nuevo Oikawa.

-¿Oikawa? ¿de nuevo?

No lo conocía personalmente pero no era difícil de ubicar ya que no era muy común encontrarse con compatriotas que jugasen voleibol profesional en el extranjero. Recordaba que Hinata y él coincidieron al principio de llegar a Brasil.

-¿Se la chupaste? -preguntó Kenma con tono impasible.

-¡No! -exclamó Hinata casi indignado.

-¿Te la chupó él?

-¡Tampoco!

El gesto exagerado y azorado, típico de Hinata ante situaciones inusuales, le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño con recelo. No podía controlar al cien por cien lo que hiciera Hinata y no quería actuar como un novio celoso. Si había pasado algo con Oikawa podía ser hasta beneficioso, ya que cuantos más compañeros sexuales tuviera, más experiencia conseguiría.

-Me parece bien, no te pago para que se la chupes a otros -contestó aún así, queriendo dejar claro quién tenía las riendas bien agarradas. Si de vez en cuando las dejaba ir un poco, no era más que por su propio deseo. Pero claro, ese poco de libertad había que ganársela.

-Tampoco puedo chupártela a ti.

-Pero puedes decirme lo mucho que te gustaría hacerlo.

El tono de voz le produjo un escalofrío a Hinata, que no dudó en gatear sobre la cama hasta ponerse frente a la webcam.

-Me encantaría. Déjame verla.

Hinata estaba cerca de la cámara, y podía ver su cara ocupando toda la pared con ojos vidriosos de cachorrito. Pero Kenma no se iba a dar por vencido a la primera de cambio. No debía hacerlo. Era él quien tenía el control y no debía mostrar debilidad a menos que fuera una recompensa por el trabajo bien hecho. Aunque le estuviera doliendo, lo único que hizo fue enfocar su entrepierna con la cremallera bajada y la excitación más que evidente.

Hinata abrió los labios en un leve jadeo y se los relamió.

Kenma suspiró y se mordió los suyos porque otro más igual que ese y su credibilidad quedaríá por los suelos. Su polla parecía tener vida propia reaccionando a la lengua de Hinata, que asomaba no tan brevemente y más intencionada de lo que debería. Hinata era entusiasta y aprendía rápido, cualidades que él valoraba.

Apartó la cámara, y vio en la ventana de la esquina de la pantalla, donde se veía lo que Hinata podía ver desde su ordenador, que la imagen se volvió negra. Hinata se quejó y Kenma le reprendió pero apremiándole al mismo tiempo.

-Si lo haces bien, te dejo ver cómo me masturbo pensando en ti.

Era fácil lanzar el cebo y esperar que lo mordiera. Cuando esto ocurriera, tiraría de él para atraparlo y meterlo en su jaula. A los gatos les gustaba cazar pájaros, esperar sigilosos el momento perfecto en el que aplastarlos y reducirlos a una algarabía de plumas. Pensando en esto fue Kenma quien se relamió, aunque sin que Shouyou pudiera verle.

Rara vez permitía que lo viera, casi siempre con su parte de la videoconferencia desconectada solo dejando abierto el audio. Los retazos que dejaba ver eran escasos, pero cuando el del Karasuno lograba desbloquearlos, como si se tratara de un videojuego en el que había que poner todo el empeño en conseguirlo, de veras que merecían la pena. Poder ver a Kenma _así_ era algo digno de ver apto solo para sus elegidos.

Así que ahí lo tenía de nuevo. Su cámara cerrada y Shouyou al otro lado dispuesto a mostrarle lo mucho que deseaba metérselo entero en la boca.

-Comienza.

Era una orden.

Hinata se metió dos dedos en la boca, pasando despacio la lengua por ellos. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver su boca brillante de saliva, casi pudiendo sentirla deslizarse por su barbilla.

Cómo deseaba que fuera otra cosa lo que le chorreara…

Hinata se chupaba los dedos lo más lascivo que podía. Era su trabajo. Y tenía que hacerlo bien. Kenma no era blando. No porque fuera su amigo era poco exigente sino todo lo contrario, haciendo que la confianza que tenían le obligara a esforzarse aún más. A inventar y sorprender.

Kenma sabía lo que quería. Lo tenía claro desde el primer momento en que se ofreció a ser su sponsor. No le cabía la menor duda de que lo había planeado sabiendo que era justo lo que él necesitaba. Él lo sospechó, sintiéndose un objeto, pero no le importó. No era la primera vez que se sentía codiciado. Extrañamente se había sentido así en muchas ocasiones como jugador. No obstante, sentirse deseado de esa otra manera era algo nuevo y… excitante.

Así que aceptó sin reparos ni remordimientos. Y no le extrañó que los partidos que jugaba en el circuito brasileño tratando de hacerse un hueco, pronto no le parecieran lo suficientemente divertidos a Kenma.

De hecho, dudó de que alguna vez lo hicieran y simplemente le dejó un poco de tiempo para acomodarse antes de dar el paso.

Antes de pedirle que se tocara para él, desencadenando toda aquella locura.

-Shouyou…

Era un susurro, casi ahogado y roto. No saber lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado hacía volar su imaginación. Saber que, fuera lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo Kenma para decir su nombre así, lo estaba provocando él era…

-Ahhh -jadeó también el pelirrojo, consciente de que tenía que mantener alto su interés.

No era fácil innovar estando uno solo. Cogió el vibrador, era flexible y daba una sensación realista al metérselo en la boca, lamiéndolo despacio sin despegar la vista de la webcam, como un reto. Kenma quería ver cómo se la chuparía si pudiera hacerlo…

Joder, si pudiera hacerlo…

Cerró un instante los ojos, perdiéndose en lo que podrían hacer si estuvieran cara a cara, pero Kenma era implacable. Quizás si supiera lo que estaba pensando le hubiera dado algo de tregua pues le beneficiaba indirectamente, pero no, cuando habló su voz sonó autoritaria, conocedora de que era él quien manejaba los hilos a su antojo. Que lo tenía bailando en la palma de su mano al son que él quería.

-Sigue chupando, te estoy cogiendo del pelo. Fuerte. Te la meto hasta el fondo. Mi polla es lo mejor que has probado en tu puta vida.

Hinata gimió alto y ronco. De verdad. Sincero mientras ponía todas sus habilidades al servicio de aquel maldito trozo de plástico. Joder, que cuando todo eso empezó no creyó que fuera a desear a Kenma de esa forma.

Si se paraba a analizarlo no era ni bueno. Toda la situación era dudosa y podía evolucionar en algo bastante desagradable si no tenían claros los límites y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a entregarse. Qué estaba dispuesto a dar y qué tenía derecho a exigir.

Pero ahí estaba, obedeciendo la voz nublada y oscura de Kenma a través del altavoz sin siquiera ver qué hacía al otro lado.

-A cuatro patas, hacia mí. Con tres dedos y solo saliva.

_Joder, mierda_ , pensó, porque esa posición era demasiado. Todavía aún más cuando trató de morderse los labios para ahogar el gruñido al sentir la intrusión de golpe, sabiendo que es así como le gusta verle a Kenma.

-No dejes de chupar. Estoy a punto de correrme y es mi lengua lo que estás sintiendo en tu culo, preparándote para lo que tengo para ti.

A esas alturas estaba temblando sin querer dar un paso en falso, sin saber si tiene permitido rozar su próstata o, no porque hacerlo puede provocarle terminar a destiempo.

-Kenma… ¿qué hago? Dímelo, por favor, estoy a punt…

Se preguntaba cómo se vería desde el otro lado, si sería suficientemente excitante, pues era consciente de que se estaba retorciendo, arañando las sábanas y con las piernas temblando.

-Quiero ver cómo goteas para mí.

_Joder._

-Enséñamela.

Sólo escuchar a Kenma decirle a él esas cosas y desearle le estaba haciendo alcanzar el límite. Una palabra más y podría correrse si usaba bien los dedos. Hizo lo que le pedía. Se giró y optó por sentarse con las piernas abiertas hacia la cámara de modo que podía verlo todo. Se arrancaba a sí mismo jadeos según se permitía mover los dedos a su gusto. Acercó la webcam del portátil hasta el punto que la imagen de su propio glande cubierto de gotas de semen le provocó una sacudida.

Kenma no dijo nada.

Sólo se oían jadeos lejanos. Los altavoces de su portátil eran una mierda y ojalá pudiera oírle.

-Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para probarlo, que lo lamieras hasta no dejar ni gota -se atrevió. Normalmente era Kenma quien llevaba la voz cantante, pero Hinata sabía que, bien elegido el momento, a su amigo le ponía igual incluso más que le dominaran.

Al otro lado de la línea sólo se oían extraños ruidos, nada coherente. Quizás eso era buena señal de que Kenma había perdido por completo el control. Pasaba pocas veces, pues era muy controlador, pero cuando ocurría, era maravilloso.

Sin preguntar, cogió el vibrador y se lo metió en primera plana, dejando escapar una larga exhalación de placer al sentirse lleno de una manera que los dedos no eran capaces de conseguir. Sin soltarlo, alcanzó el mando y se lo ofreció a la cámara. Kenma podría decidir cómo y a qué ritmo hacer que alcanzara el orgasmo enfrente de él como un obsequio.

-Hazme saber cómo me follarías -provocó Hinata, deseando darle al primer botón del aparato.

-No.

Fue todo lo que pudo entender y no podía decir que no le sorprendiera. Llegados a ese punto, no era lógico que Kenma se negara a seguirle el juego, menos aún cuando debía de estar también al límite, según podía intuir por el cambio de actitud.

-¿No? -dudó-. ¿Quieres que lo haga de otra manera? ¿Otra cosa?

-No… -se escuchó débilmente dando paso a una pausa-. Quiero que seas tú quien me folle.

Oh. Así que era eso.

No le sorprendía. Kenma a veces podía resultar contradictorio para quienes no lo conocían. Pero ese no era el caso de Hinata. Su apariencia frágil contrastaba con su actitud controladora, por lo que a menudo iba y venía entre ambos roles según el día. Sin embargo, Shouyou sabía que _ésta_ era la verdadera cara de Kenma. La que sólo conocían quienes llegaban al fondo después de haberse deshecho de todas las capas a su alrededor.

Éste era el Kenma puro, un dominante dominado.

Muchas veces Hinata había fantaseado con cómo sería cuando volvieran a verse en persona después de haber entablado esta curiosa relación, llegando a la conclusión de que cualquiera de las versiones de Kenma, pues las había llegado a conocer todas, le parecería perfecta.

-¿No he desbloqueado mi logro? -sugirió el pelirrojo.

En el altavoz se oyó una risilla. "Supongo que sí" seguido de sonidos de movimientos hasta que la imagen apareció en su pantalla.

_Joder, Kenma._

Hinata tragó fuerte al verle, con ambas piernas subidas a cada lado del sillón gamer, un vibrador similar al suyo insertado y la mano libre cerrándose en su dureza, implacable como él.

-Dale al tres -ordenó Hinata, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo. Kenma se arqueó, acompañando el gesto de un sonido ronco y profundo que le hizo palpitar la entrepierna. Aún así, era consciente de que ninguno de los dos duraría mucho con los ojos abiertos a esas alturas-. Te estoy follando contra la pared, te agarro del pelo y te giro la cabeza, te muerdo la boca y la lengua, y te tiembla todo, grita mi nombre cuando te corras.

Hinata apenas tenía coherencia para hablar, marcando el mismo ritmo consigo mismo que estaba siguiendo Kenma con sus órdenes.

Ojalá…

Ojalá estuvieran al alcance de una mano como lo estaba la pantalla del ordenador.

Ojalá su voz se oyera vívida y no distorsionada por unos altavoces de mala calidad.

-Quiero oírte, Kenma -alcanza a decir entre jadeos-. ¡Kenma!

Los dos intentaban seguirse pero era igual de errático que en la vida real cuando ya no queda ningún control y todo son embestidas y besos y cuerpos unidos. Uno con la velocidad 4 el otro con la 5, no coincidían pero no importaba.

Besos… Ojalá pudiera estar besándole mientras se derramaba en su calidez.

-¡KENMA!

-¡SHOUYOU!

_Maldita sea, cuánto daría por besarle en ese momento_ , pensó Kenma, oyendo a Hinata gritar su nombre retumbar en toda la sala. El semen había llegado a la pantalla, cuatro o cinco oleadas que lo habían sacudido como nunca antes, cayéndole en la cara al Shouyou de la imagen que en esos momentos sufría los últimos espasmos, con la mano y el pecho manchados.

-Me gustaría haberte oído bien -comentó Shouyou algo cansado, incorporándose para sentarse frente a la cámara-. Mi nombre en tu boca cuando te corres… me hace sentir que vale la pena.

-Vale la pena. Cada yen que pongo en ti, vale la pena.

El menor sacude la cabeza. No quiere pensar en ese momento en su relación como un mero contrato porque aún tiene la ilusión de que pueda ser algo más.

-Estos altavoces son una mierda y apenas entiendo lo que dices, cuanta más voz le pongo peor se escuchan -se quejó Hinata.

-Entonces te compraré el mejor portátil que haya en el mercado. Los mejores altavoces. Quiero que me puedas oír bien cuando…

-No quiero ningún ordenador -le cortó, lo que hizo que Kenma enarcara una ceja, dudoso.

-¿Entonces?

Si era sincero, no se había parado a pensarlo antes pero ahora de pronto todo encajaba. Ya no necesitaba más el dinero de Kenma. Ya no necesitaba más Brasil. Había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto y, tal vez, era el momento de volver.

-Empezaremos un nuevo circuito la semana que viene. No llevará mucho, creo, pero es difícil. Ahí están los mejores jugadores y… -no podía dejar de mirar a Kenma y su cara de expectación. Era igual a la que le había conocido años atrás y se le hacía tan extraño estar viéndolo de esa otra forma…-Si ganásemos, significaría que ya no me queda más que aprender aquí.

A Kenma el corazón le dio un salto. No se lo habría esperado. Sabía que algún día llegaría, ya que el entrenador del Shiratorizawa le había dado a Shouyou un ultimátum de dos años antes de regresar pero… Siempre supo que Hinata mantendría las expectativas altas, que lo de "pararé si me llegas a aburrir", no era algo a contemplar realmente con alguien como él. Pero admitía que le había pillado desprevenido.

Y eso viniendo de alguien a quien acostumbraba a tener todo bajo control, no era lo habitual.

Sólo le quedaba retener un poco más el aire esperando la respuesta que parecía obvia.

-Si ganamos, volveré.

No lo tomó como un "ya no quiero tu dinero y por tanto ya no quiero nada de ti" pero aún así, no sería Kenma si no metiera un poco el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Eso significa que ya no me necesitarás? ¿Que ya te has aprovechado de mi lo suficiente? -dijo con tono altivo.

Y Hinata no sería Hinata si no cayera en la provocación aún sabiendo que no lo estaba diciendo en serio.

-¡Como que tú no te has aprovechado de mi! Yo… ¡Yo…!

Mierda, ahora no le salían las palabras y se sentía ridículo, poniéndose de un rojo que no merecía después de haber hecho las cosas que había hecho para él frente a una webcam.

-Me parece bien -dijo Kenma con tono sereno-. Yo…

¿Cómo decirle que él también moría por besarle y hacer todo eso en persona?

Ambos miraron a la cámara. Rojos como dos niños tontos e inexpertos, sabiendo que en la distancia podían actuar de muchas maneras pero en el cara a cara todo era diferente.

-Esfuérzate, Shouyou. Llega a esa final y gana. Vuelve a mí -dijo Kenma.

No iba perder la oportunidad de abrir la puerta de la jaula para atrapar a su presa.

-Claro que no, Kenma. Déjame entretenerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado XD.
> 
> Esta la idea que yo tengo de Kenma, siempre la he tenido, no tan inocente y blando como lo suele pintar el fandom aunque algunos sí que entreven esa pequeño demonio que esconde en su interior. Con el caso de Hinata es mucho más evidente que saca su lado retorcido. Y ahora que tiene dinero lo de Sugar Daddy le queda que ni pintado, porque esa cara y ese como me aburras... joder, quizás soy yo la que estoy loca XDDD
> 
> En fin, que espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis comentarios/kudos!
> 
> ¡Besitos!
> 
> Ak


End file.
